


Something Else (The Rewards of Crime Remix)

by amaresu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: kamikazeremix, Incest, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When did you first know you wanted something else from me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else (The Rewards of Crime Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [latentfunction (keysmash)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crime Pays or There'd Be No Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48978) by [keysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash). 



> So much thanks to machabadbneman for her betaing services. My personal hero of the past week. I don't know what I would've done if she hadn't offered up her services.

Standing back to chest against Sam, Dean watched the fire in the cemetery through the bathroom window. The water pounded down on them, the steam from the shower fogging up the glass. As the view was lost Dean asked quietly, "When did you first know you wanted something else from me?"

"Something else?" Sam asked, his breath chilly against Dean's ear compared with the heat of the shower. Dean felt one of Sam's hands skim across his stomach before dropping down to grab his dick. "You mean when did I realize I wanted this?"

Stifling a groan Dean nodded his head and reached over to open the window, shivering as the outside air rushed in. He felt the barest hint of a shrug before Sam turned him around so he could hold both of their dicks in his hand. "I don't know. It wasn't something I ever had to realize. It was just always there."

Dean nodded and leaned forward, resting his head against Sam's shoulder and thrust his hips in rhythm with Sam's hand, the cool night air at his back. That made sense.

***  
Dean can pin-point the exact moment he realized that Sam's feelings towards him weren't entirely brotherly. It was the summer that Sam was seventeen and Dad had gone off with Bobby to hunt down some werewolves. Sam and Dean decided to rent a camp site for the summer, rather than a house like they'd been told, a way to save money. The night before they'd reached the park they'd wanted to camp at, they'd stopped at some roadside dive disguised as a bar.

Dean remembers everything about that night; had burned it into his memory while throwing up in the bathroom. The way the floor grabbed at his feet as they walked across it, the smell of stale beer, the damp floor of the toilet stall as he knelt on the floor; it was all there in his mind waiting to be remembered. The night had started out strange enough, with Sam not making any complaints about using fake IDs, and it had gotten even more bizarre as the night went on.

Between his second and third beer, Sam had decided to let Dean teach him how to hustle pool. At first Dean had taken it as a sign that maybe Sam was finally accepting that Hunting was his future; whenever their Dad had attempted to get Sam to learn anything beyond how to play pool, he had refused. It had been an ongoing argument for what felt like years.

It wasn't until the third game that everything came together for Dean. One shiny moment of enlightenment that shook Dean's world to the core; he can remember the way it felt as if everything was sliding sideways. Suddenly, the way Sam kept turning away the girls flirting with him, the way he flushed under Dean's praise, and all the times he would agree to learn something only from Dean after arguing with Dad for days, it all came together.

Dean barely made it to the bathroom before throwing up. His mind spinning through the last seventeen years, trying to figure out what he'd done to fuck up Sam like that. It wasn't until Sam came to make sure he was okay that Dean realized that whatever Sam felt, he had no intentions of acting on it. Instead his little brother got him a wet paper towel and helped him get out to the Impala. It was enough to make him laugh, because while his baby brother may be having less than pure thoughts about him, Sam was still such a girl.

***  
"When did you realize it?" Sam asked as they dried off from the shower. The window was still open behind them, but the fire had long since died out on the hillside.

Dean looked over at him and shrugged, "That summer we spent camping while Dad was off looking for werewolves."

Sam froze and stared at him, "The night in the bar."

"Nah, that's when I figured out what you wanted. Took me a little bit longer to figure out that I wanted it too." Dean replied as he pushed past Sam.

***

Despite his initial reaction, Dean hadn't been able to stop thinking about it. About what Sam wanted, but would never ask for. He'd even started using it to his advantage; getting Sam to agree to learning things he'd previously refused Dad, sometimes at great length and volume. He'd managed to turn Sam into quite the card shark that summer and improve on his knife throwing abilities. At the same time he'd practically thrown Sam at the girl who'd been flirting with him at his job. He couldn't help but think that it was just a phase and once Sam actually had sex, then whatever it was he was thinking would go away.

It was the night that Sam had finally brought the girl back to the camp site that Dean admitted that maybe he wanted the same things as Sam. He'd stood in the forest and watched them in the Impala. Watched as Sam fumbled his way around until she had taken control and showed him how it was done. Dean had to force himself to stand still and watch instead of going up to the car. It scared him how much he wanted to be the one showing Sam how to do this. How to kiss while moving against another body, when to thrust and when to hold back, instead he stood back and watched through the window of the Impala until it fogged over. It'd hit him then how much he wanted Sam. Maybe, like Sam, it was something he'd always wanted and just never let himself think about until that summer; never let himself acknowledge, but after that night there was no denying it.

***  
Sam laughed as he followed Dean out of the bathroom. "I spent almost two years making sure you were around almost every time I had sex and you-"

Dean cut off whatever it was that Sam was going to say with a kiss and a shove towards the bed.

***

It would be years before he'd let himself contemplate actually acting on what he knew were mutual feelings. By that time Sam was away at college and Dean had long since grown tired of masturbating to memories of Sam having sex with other people. It was funny, or at least Dean thought so, that it took once again throwing Sam at a girl to finally bring them together. The memory of watching Sam kiss Sarah had stayed in his head for days after, until he couldn't stop himself from finding out what kissing Sam was like himself.


End file.
